


Promise

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Violence, doubts, eventually a bit of fluff, feelings of worthlessness, wound description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Link is struggling with his failure 100 years ago, his thoughts going in circles as he travels with Sidon towards Rito Village. To try and figure things out, he send Sidon away, but that was a mistake. It's up to Link to make sure Sidon survives.





	

Link tried not to let those bad thoughts invade his mind, those doubts that crept up on him every time he wasn’t paying attention. He tried really hard, to instead be infected with his beloved’s enthusiasm that surely they could save Hyrule, that they would save the land and be celebrated as heroes, Link most of all! But Sidon didn’t really know how weak he was, he couldn’t see that…

 

He looked down at himself and didn’t even saw the body of a hero. He had learned that to Sidon, he was attractive, that he could be sexy, but that was not what was required of him now. It had been weeks since they had left Gerudo town, were now travelling through green valleys towards Rito Village, and what had happened there felt silly to him now. Should they have even wasted time celebrating when there were still Divine Beasts out there making the lives of the people miserable? 

 

His happiness was not a priority, and he had been foolish to think so. The more he remembered about his past life, the more it plagued his dreams as well as his waking hours. Two of the Champion’s spirits were with him, and it felt like they were watching his every move. He couldn’t disappoint them, couldn’t stop to rest. He had already let them down once. 

 

What he hadn’t even realised back then… what had grown between Zelda and Urbosa… They had never been allowed to be happy, so why should he, when it was his fault they were dead and imprisoned? 

 

And now he was tearing up again. Heroes didn’t do that either. 

 

“Link?” 

 

Of course Sidon had noticed, he was so damn attentive. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t, and now Link just turned away from him as they walked, trying not to stumble but also unwilling to look at him. 

 

“Link I wish you would talk to me,” he said softly. 

 

Rain was starting to fall, and while Sidon would welcome it, Link just pulled down the hood of his travel cloak lower, adjusted the buttons on the armour he was now wearing. No more Gerudo garb, not out here. 

 

_ I can’t,  _ he signed, glaring up at Sidon for a moment. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.” 

 

And he apologised, of course he did. Sidon was a good person, too good for him, and he was relying on him far too much. What if he got hurt because of Link? Because he was too weak to do this journey on his own, too cowardly to face Ganon without him. 

 

It took a while for Link to notice that Sidon had stopped walking, only then did he turn around and look at him again. He didn’t look hurt exactly, but thoughtful, holding onto the strap of the pack he was carrying. 

 

“Do you wish me to leave?,” he asked, and Link froze in place. 

 

Did he? Yes and no. He loved this man with every fibre of his being, so much that sometimes he felt he would burst because he was unable to shout it from a hilltop. But he hadn’t defeated a single Divine Beast without his help and his support. And the more he looked back on what had happened, he realised how close Sidon had been to getting hurt multiple times. Not just fighting the beasts, but just travelling through Hyrule was dangerous enough. 

 

And then there was that feeling… He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be happy, not when there was so much still left to do, when he had failed his friends and the entire country 100 years ago. He had faltered when he shouldn’t have, he hadn’t been good enough. 

 

For a second there was that sensation on his shoulder again, and out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw a hand, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again. He took a deep breath, and made himself look at Sidon, who was still waiting patiently for his answer. 

 

_ Yes,  _ he signed, trying not to show that his hand was shaking. Not because of the cold of the rain. 

 

Sidon didn’t move for a while, but then stepped closer and knelt in front of him. It was hard for Link to look into his eyes, because as good as Sidon was at understanding him, at being there for him no matter what, he could see that he was hurt. 

 

“I will give you time, of course I will,” Sidon said, making himself smile. “I can’t imagine the pressure you’re under, it is only natural you would need some time to yourself. How… how about I take a different route to the village. Through the rivers, and we can meet up there again. And if… if you wish that I return to Zora’s Domain then, then I- I will.” 

 

Link had never heard Sidon’s voice crack before, never. He had always been strong, sure of himself, so happy. Now he had hurt him, this wonderful being. He didn’t want to, of course not, but he needed the time to think, and somehow… needed to punish himself for being happy, even if only for a moment. Being away from Sidon was that punishment. 

 

Except he wasn’t just punishing himself. Nothing affected just him, and yet he couldn’t make himself hold Sidon back, tell him to stay. He was just frozen in place, watched as his beloved stood, taking his silence as confirmation. 

 

Sidon left a few things for him, some supplies and rations, told him again where to go and how to reach Rito Village. 

 

“Take- Take this blanket, it gets cold there…,” Sidon whispered. 

 

Holding the fluffy red blanket they had picked up at that wandering shop a while back, Link watched as Sidon turned his back to him. Watched as he went towards the river in the distance. It hurt. It hurt more than the panic he had felt waking up without his memories, because he knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. What would Sidon think of him now? He hadn’t even said anything. Did he think Link didn’t love him anymore? 

 

He reached out, but stopped in his tracks, mouth open but unable to utter a sound. Sidon wouldn’t hear him anymore, wouldn’t see anything he signed. It was too late, he was gone. Link should focus now on getting to Rito village, him alone with his thoughts, trying to sort them all out. 

 

For a while he just walked, clutching the blanket, without thinking. He was simply concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, following the road towards his destination. The reality of his situation hit him when night started to fall, and he found a small rock outcropping where he could spend the night. Hidden a little away from the road, with a few bushes hiding him from view, it was perfect. But he was drenched from the rain, as was his blanket because he had been too stupid to pack it away. All the wood he found was wet too, and as he tried to light a small fire he found himself unable to do so. 

 

Again and again he hit the stone against the flint, trying to get it to work, but every time he did the whole thing just became fuzzier and fuzzier in his vision. When he rubbed his eyes to clear them, he realised he was crying. It was cold, he was lonely, and there were no strong arms to wrap around him and tell him that it would be okay. He was on his own again, like he had been months ago when he had gotten out of that infernal machine. And it was all his fault. 

 

Sometimes he wished they had never put him into the shrine of resurrection. It was too much! How could he, one small person, defeat Ganon? Why had the sword chosen him? He was worthless! In his memories he had been so sure of himself… 

 

Tears still in his eyes, he pulled out the master sword, let it rest on his folded knees. The blade was dull, the shine that usually accompanied it was gone. When Link let his fingers wander over the edge, his skin was left intact. No words rang in his head, the sword… it had given up on him, just like he had done himself. 

 

It dropped to the ground along with him, and Link curled up, cold and alone. Now he knew he was crying, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks and onto the ground, as he was shaking and pressing a hand to his mouth. He couldn’t make any sounds, not even the sobs he wanted to let out, one of the very few things he  _ could _ let out. But he couldn’t be seen in this state, not by monsters, not by the people that relied on him to save them. 

 

He didn’t get any sleep that night, feeling too pathetic, too sad and anxious at the same time. If he closed his eyes he could get attacked, stopped from reaching his goal. And while it was dull now, he couldn’t risk the master sword fall into anyone’s hands but his own… Until someone more worthy of it came along. Maybe he could find someone like that, who was better suited to complete this task. 

 

In the morning he was exhausted, eating some of his rations just to get a little energy. Giving up seemed easy at that moment, but when he was on the road again, his tears finally dry, he looked towards where Hyrule Castle was. In the sky he could still see the dark energy swirling around it, even from so far away. As pathetic as he felt, he couldn’t just leave it all behind. He owed everyone at least this. 

 

He found himself focusing on the road, ignoring the dull blade on his back. He bought a small dagger from a wandering merchant, but aside from that, he made sure to put one foot in front of the other, yearning for, and at the same time dreading reaching Rito Village. What would Sidon say if he found out the Master Sword had rejected him? Would he finally give up on him too? 

 

A flash of red made him snap his head to the left a few hours later, but it was only a small bird he had seen out of the corner of his eye. He really was this desperate for him, wasn’t he? It happened again and again over the next few days, whenever he saw something red, his heart would start to jump, hoping that it was Sidon meeting him again. Sidon who had given him nothing but comfort from the start, who seemed to understand him so well, even without any words. 

 

Was Sidon just naive to think that they could do this? Or was he so positive for Link’s sake? Nothing negative ever came out of him, there was no hopelessness in his eyes, or even fear. How did he do that? Link wished so badly that he could be so sure of himself, and now that Sidon was gone, his thoughts were just spiralling downwards. It was getting colder now, and putting one foot in front of the other was getting increasingly more difficult. At night he took the blanket Sidon had given him to try and warm himself up, but sleep eluded him. When he washed himself in a small river or lake, he watched as the circles under his eyes grew deeper and darker. The person in that Gerudo outfit had completely vanished, now he was just a mess, twigs and leaves in his hair, expression grim, his armour dirty. At that moment he was glad Sidon couldn’t see him. 

 

Every day it became harder to move, every day he became slower, and his illusions of seeing Sidon stronger. How pathetic was he, that he had to cling to him so badly? He wanted to yell at himself, to keep going, to get over it, but even with only himself he could not bring himself to make a sound. He supposed he would never find out why he could not talk, while he could still make some other sounds. It was the least of his problems now. 

 

Not again… 

 

He could see the large stone pillar that was Rito Village in the distance, but again something red had caught his eye. What was it this time, a fox? No, it was, as he looked closer, something in the river that was crossing the road in the distance. It was too big to be a fox anyway, and now he was getting curious, and a hope was growing inside him despite his better judgement. 

 

As he got closer he saw that there was indeed a humanoid form there, red and white, but unmoving. His heart started to pound in his chest, maybe Sidon was resting and he could surprise him! Then he could apologise and tell him how stupid he had been to ever send him away. Because that’s what he had been - stupid. He had never needed time alone, that had only made the thoughts inside his head worse than they’d been. 

 

Still, knowing the Master Sword on his back had rejected him left a bitter taste in his mouth, and his steps slowed once more as he approached the figure. How could he possibly say it?  _ I am unworthy. I am unworthy of the sword, the title of hero, and your love.  _

 

And yet, a smile almost curled on his lips when he saw that it was indeed Sidon lying there on the banks of the river. Maybe they could continue the rest of their journey together, and he could finally get some sleep again. That is, if Sidon didn’t reject him after he had made him leave his side. He wanted to shout, to get his attention because the way too him still seemed so far and his body was so tired, and for a brief moment he considered trying to throw a rock into the water but even that seemed too much effort. 

 

Closer and closer he got to Sidon, his heart sinking with every step. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, that he shouldn’t be quite that still even if he was sleeping. Why would he be sleeping in the middle of the day, he couldn’t be waiting for Link, he had no idea if he’d come this way. Soon enough he realised what was wrong: That spot on his chest hadn’t been red before. Sidon was wounded. 

 

With what little energy he had left he sped up, one foot in front of the other, faster, faster. This was his fault. They had split up because of him! What had hap-

 

Link’s eyes went wide as he saw it crawling over the hill, the sight he dreaded every moment of every day, the sight that made his stomach drop and pure fear flare up inside him. A Guardian. The things that had supposed to protect them so many years ago, that had turned against them. But they usually only attacked Link, what was going on? Had they been tracking them, learning that Sidon was his ally? Was it his fault, again? 

 

He had to hurry, it was so much faster than him though, and now that dreadful red dot was searching the area, so damn close to his dear Sidon. He wanted to cry, all he could do was watch as the dot stopped on Sidon’s chest, right where he had been hurt before. He reached up to rub his eyes, he couldn’t stop, focus Link, focus. 

 

He pulled out his shield as he now broke into a run, reached for the Master Sword but remembered how useless it was to him now, and instead pulled out the small dagger he had gotten a few days ago. Pushing the thought away that this thing was useless against the huge Guardian, he felt a burst of speed coming on again, just as the beeping from the machine became more urgent. He knew what would happen, he knew it, and wanted to stop it so badly, praying inside his mind for something,  _ anything  _ to make him faster. 

 

But nothing did. 

 

Nothing saved Sidon from the blast of energy that hit him, and all Link could do was watch his already broken body be thrown about like a doll. A scream filled the air, a sound unlike anything Link had heard before. And then he realised- it was him. He was screaming, veering away from Sidon’s broken body and towards the machine that now had him in his sights. He ignored what that might mean, instead ducked behind his shield and just ran forward, ignoring the red light, the beeping, the horrible sound. 

 

But he was faster this time, the thing needed to recharge and that was his opening to climb on top of it, jumping from one leg onto its torso, and then climbing further up. He had to throw away his shield to be able to hold on, then took his dagger and rammed it into that open slot between its torso and its head. Something sparked, burned his hand but he didn’t let go, he would only let go when this thing was dead. 

 

Link didn’t know if they could feel pain, but he hoped that they did. 

 

It shook and shivered with whatever was happening to it, one leg went limp and Link was almost thrown off by the rapid movement, losing his dagger in the process. He growled in frustration, using his now free hand to hold on to the sparking and burning gap in its armour. He’d curse if he could, dodging the red laser that was still trying to follow him. Now he was unarmed, his shield was nowhere to be seen and the thing still wasn’t dead. 

 

Without any other options at his disposal, he reached for the Master Sword on his back. Perhaps it could still be used as a blunt weapon, he’ll just hit it until it stopped moving. He had to save Sidon, he had to save him, he had to save everyone. 

 

It seemed as if time had slowed down. When he pulled out the sword, the sound of metal on metal was dragged out, echoed even after it was out. He leaned into the Guardian, shifting his weight to account for the sudden movement, staying as steadily on it as he could. In one swift motion, he threw the sword up just a little bit, turning his hand to grip it upside down. So he had a good grip, a steady grip, so he could kill it, so he could save him. 

 

The glowing blade slid into the machine’s working as if through butter, metal, wires, sparks flew around him and in an instant everything was over. The Guardian fell to the ground, unmoving, and Link fell, rolling on the grassy field, losing his sword once more. 

 

Panting, lying on his back, he looked to where it had fallen, not far from his shield. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

It was glowing again, it was sharp once more in his grip. 

 

Then he sat up sharply.  _ Sidon.  _ Scrambling to his feet he ignored everything else, his shield, sword, the Guardian, and ran towards where he had fallen, several meters away. His knees buckled when he finally saw the extent of his wounds, and he slid the rest of the way to kneel by his side. He was too shocked even to cry. His entire right side was raw and open, and Link could swear that he could see bones - his ribs, the flesh burned away. He couldn’t bring himself to touch him, afraid that whatever he did would be the wrong thing. 

 

Then he remembered they still had potions with them, one he pulled out of his pack to pour on the wound itself, watching as some of the flesh slowly grew back, at least covering the bone again. Another he took to guide to his lips, trying to make Sidon drink it. He knew this wasn’t enough, in his head he knew it wasn’t but his heart was begging for him to wake up again, to just be okay with the raw, red chest. 

 

Suddenly Sidon took in a sharp breath, opened his eyes and started coughing. Link tried to hold him still, but Sidon immediately winced. Before he could look down at himself, Link steadied his head, made him look straight ahead just at him. 

 

_ Don’t,  _ he signed. It was a horrible sight, one he himself could barely stand to look at, Sidon shouldn’t. 

 

“My… pearl,” Sidon barely got the words out, his breathing sounded… horrible, rattling, every breath difficult to take. 

 

_ Be still,  _ Link signed, but now… now he had no clue what to do, and panic settled in. He had to get Sidon help,  _ now,  _ and Rito village wasn’t far from here but how on earth would he get him there? If it were the other way around Sidon would have no problem carrying him, but link was half his size, it was impossible. 

 

He couldn’t leave him out here while he got help either, and by then it might be too late! What was he going to do? 

 

“You saved me,” Sidon drew his attention again, as he whispered these words in between his rattling breaths. Link shook his head but he shushed him. “Thank you… I want to… want to say-”

 

_ No,  _ Link pressed a finger to his lips.  _ Don’t. Later.  _

 

Sidon chuckled at that, but the chuckle turned into a cough and then a grimace as he winced in pain once more. Link shook his head energetically. Don’t move, Sidon, just don’t move please. 

 

“Don’t you worry,” he whispered, every word a strain on him. “I will… try my best to not leave you. But I had to tell you- tell you about the-” 

 

He broke off there, closed his eyes for a moment as he just concentrated on breathing. Link rummaged through his pack, finding a vial of a potion with a few drops still left in them. He put one hand under Sidon’s head, helped him lift it as he guided the glass to his lips. It gave him a bit of relief but not far enough, he had to be in so much pain. 

 

“The jewelry,” Sidon whispered then, his eyes only open a slit. They were trying to focus on Link, but he was having a hard time of it. Sidon was about to pass out, he couldn’t let that happen! “It was… Gonna ask you… engagement… Father said yes... “

 

Link’s eyes went wide, even as he leaned in to make sure he heard every word he said. Sidon wanted to… marry him? 

 

_ Are you-,  _ he started to sign, but stopped mid-motion when he noticed that Sidon was gone, passed out. Quickly he rushed to take his pulse, finding it there, but weak. 

 

No, no, no! Link shook his shoulder a little, the one that wasn’t completely mangled by the Guardian’s beam. He had to wake up, he had to wake up, just for a moment. He had to see what he was signing. 

 

_ Yes. Yes. Yes.  _

 

Over and over again. Up and down his fist went, his head joining the motion. Yes of course he would marry him if he still wanted him. Of course, of course! 

 

“Snap out of it!” 

 

Link’s head snapped up, and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Urbosa and Mipha, their ghostly forms standing just behind Sidon, looking down at them. He started to shake, his whole body, scared of their judgement, scared of what they would say. It was his fault Mipha’s brother had gotten hurt. Only his. 

 

She looked so sad, clutching her hands to her chest as she took a step forward. 

 

“Crying isn’t going to do you any good,” Urbosa said, doing the same. “You know what you have to do, get him help.” 

 

_ But I- _

 

“You can’t carry him, we know,” she interrupted, kneeling in front of him, her gaze intense. “So what are you going to do, Link? You know this.” 

 

For a moment he just stared at her, unable to believe that this was truly happening, then it all clicked into place. He looked around, saw the broken guardian, saw broken branches and vines, remembered the blanket in his pack, and realised he had everything he needed to build something to help him carry his beloved. 

 

“That’s it,” Urbosa said, and now she was smiling as her hand came to squeeze his shoulder. The feeling was familiar, and now he realised what it was he had been seeing out of the corner of his eye. “You can do this, Link. Go on, save him.” 

 

Link stood, but hesitated as he looked at Mipha, who was now kneeling besides Sidon, her hand on his forehead. 

 

“My dear brother,” she whispered, her smile sad. “I’m sure Link won’t mind if I borrow his power a little bit, to keep you safe.” 

 

Link shook his head, then nodded, unsure whether Mipha would understand. 

 

_ Thank you,  _ he signed, and then.  _ I’m sorry.  _

 

He was sorry for so much. For failing her - failing them - for being unable to reciprocate her feelings, for falling for her brother instead. What did she think of Link, would she look down on him? 

 

“Go now, Link. Quickly.” 

 

Something inside him took over then, something that had been ingrained into him, from many hours of training perhaps. He was a soldier now, and he had one purpose: Get Sidon help. So he gathered parts of the Guardian, sheets of its armour, gathered large branches, ripped apart clothes that he had in his pack and worked on crafting a stretcher that would be able to help him do what he needed. Suddenly everything was clinical, and there were no more tears to shed. His friends couldn’t help him move Sidon onto the stretcher, and it took all of Link’s strength to do it. He couldn’t even tell how he had done it, he was so tired, he was hurt too but the pain didn’t go all the way to his brain. 

 

In the end Sidon was on the stretcher, and Link was adjusting the makeshift harness around himself, preparing for an arduous trek towards Rito Village. He couldn’t meet Mipha’s eyes he just-

 

A small hand on his cheek. 

 

“You are worthy Link. Accept my brother’s love, and find happiness. You deserve it.” 

 

He couldn’t cry, not now. His grip on the harness tightened, the wires and metal digging into his hand and cutting open the skin. Thank you, Mipha, he thought, hoping she would somehow know. When he looked up, both of them were gone again. He looked back at Sidon, and something constricted around his heart. He looked so pale… Mipha’s magic might be the only thing still keeping him alive, a soft sheen on his wound the only thing hinting to it. He couldn’t let him die, he just couldn’t. 

 

Link turned and focused on the pillar that was Rito Village. There, someone would hopefully be able to help, he’d give anything for it. 

 

He took the first step, felt the harness dig into his armour, pressing against his body. It hurt, it was heavy, and every step was difficult but he could not stop. His makeshift contraption was hurting him, but somehow that only urged him on, as did the blood running down his hands and into his sleeves. He did not matter right now, only Sidon did. 

 

And so he made his way towards the Village, expending everything he had to get there as fast as possible. Every now and then he even managed to break out into a jog, keeping it up for a while before he had to catch his breath again. He was bruised and broken and hurting, after a while he even noticed that his right hand was severely burned from where he had plunged it into the Guardian. None of it mattered though, not his pain or his breathing that was difficult, that felt like it would stop at any moment. Sometimes he would look back at Sidon to make sure he was still breathing, but then he immediately turned back to face the road. He couldn’t look at him for too long, knowing why this had happened. 

 

He managed to round a corner and suddenly - there were people. Lots of them, horses too, a stable! Link huffed, put in one last burst of speed to bring Sidon to them. It didn’t take long for them to draw attention, people surrounded them, asked him all kinds of questions but he had a hard time hearing them, he had a hard time even breathing or staying on his own two feet. 

 

_ Help,  _ he signed, and pointed towards Rito Village.  _ Help him. Please.  _

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

“He’s signing!”

 

“The village, he’s right, they have a healer!” 

 

Link’s head was swimming, he couldn’t tell who was talking, then suddenly the pressure was taken from his body and he fell over, just for a moment. He pushed himself up quickly, and saw that two others were now dragging his makeshift stretcher towards the village. Someone had put a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment he had hoped it was Urbosa but when he turned a stranger look at him. They were saying something, but it didn’t reach his ears. 

 

He shook his head, pushed them away and followed Sidon. Now he had a good look on him, saw how shallow his breathing was, that the shine that had been on his wound was fading. Mipha’s magic was fading. 

 

You have to come back to me, Link thought, his eyes never leaving his beloved, You didn’t even see that I said yes. 

 

There was a bustle all around them when they made it to the village, people unlike anything he’d ever seen before were pushing him around, and Link was trying so hard to stay by Sidon’s side. 

 

_ I’m his…. His….,  _ he hesitated, struggling to find the right sign. He was so exhausted, so tired, his hands were covered in dried blood.  _ I’m his.  _ He finally signed. 

 

“Hey, listen to me, listen to me, focus.” A rito was cupping his cheeks now, making him look up at the strong features, the intelligent eyes. “I’m Teba. You’re safe now, as is your friend. They’re taking care of him.” 

 

_ I… I have… to…,  _ Link was having trouble to stay on his feet, was having trouble signing even the simplest words. Now he was just pointing to himself, towards where he thought Sidon was… Where was Sidon? 

 

“Shh, shh it’s okay there’s nothing else you can do. It’s okay, you did good…” 

 

Teba’s words were muffled now, his vision was shifting, he was pressed against something soft and then things just went black. 

 

_ You did well, small one.  _

 

_ Thank you for saving him, Link. _

 

Link woke with a start, flinching at his own sudden movement. He looked around frantically, and, ignoring the pain, jumped down from his cot and to Sidon’s side. He was still unconscious but… but he was breathing! The side that had been so badly hurt before was covered in a salve that smelled of fresh herbs, the gauze on top of it was drenched in something familiar. Healing potions. 

 

Sidon’s breathing wasn’t so laboured anymore, and now Link could finally take in the breath he had been holding. He was alive. Alive. 

 

He had made himself be strong before, but now all his walls broke down, now he let himself cry his heart out. When he let his head rest in his hands he noticed he was bandaged too, and in his frenzy started to tear it all off. From his hand, his torso, his arm. And despite the pain, still crying, he started to rub off the healing salve that was on his body, bit on his lower lip to stop from crying out. His body should show the marks of what he had done, what he had to do to save his beloved. It was all his fault and he had to be reminded of it. 

 

“Link.” 

 

His head snapped up, Sidon was awake, and watching him with sad eyes. 

 

“Please… stop this,” he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Link stood then, his hurt hand on Sidon’s shoulder, squeezing gently. All signs had suddenly forsaken him, he couldn’t remember anything. He wanted to apologise, tell him he loved him, tell him that he had said yes, that is if Sidon still wanted him. But the relief of seeing him awake after he had been so close to death was overwhelming. 

 

“You’re hurt. What happened?” With the arm that wasn’t hurt, Sidon reached to take Link’s scarring hand, pulled it up to press a kiss to it. How was this even possible, that he could move? The Rito must have incredibly powerful healers at their disposal. 

 

But still he couldn’t talk, so he just shook his head, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Later then. You should rest… I… I should rest,” Sidon sighed, his eyelids drooping already. He was still so weak after all. “Will you come by my side?” 

 

Link nodded then, feeling himself tearing up once more. He winced as he shifted to lie by Sidon’s side, his chest hurt, and when he looked down he saw deep red welts, open wounds that had been caused by his makeshift harness, by pulling Sidon’s weight. There was a cut on his arm too, and the lightning wounds on his right hand. It didn’t matter. What mattered now was that he was by Sidon’s side, and that he would be okay. 

 

This time they both drifted off into dreamless sleep, and when he woke next he was blinded by the sun shining into what was a house without walls it seemed. Only curtains were drawn between wooden beams, yet it was still warm. Someone had made a fire at the back of the small hut, and he blinked a few times, confused, before he remembered where they were. 

 

“Even in your sleep you struggled against bandages,” a voice made Link turn around. The Rito seemed familiar.... Teba. 

 

_ Don’t want them,  _ he signed. He’d be alright without them. 

 

“Suit yourself, if you want the scars…,” his gaze wandered to Sidon, and now Link noticed he was still asleep. “It was close, you know. I was told that no one knows what kept him alive. Maybe your sheer will.” 

 

He chuckled at himself, but Link only had eyes for Sidon. The red in his skin was a little brighter again, a good sign, he hoped. 

 

“He needs to rest, obviously, I assume you won’t leave his side,” Teba continued. “But he should get better soon. Seems like he’s healing quickly.” 

 

_ Zora,  _ Link signed, so that Teba could see too. 

 

“Ah, I see. Haven’t met many of those to be honest. Guess they heal fast. I’ll… give you the space you need.” 

 

Link nodded, still not looking at him, but he heard the rustling of the curtains, and knew they were alone once more. Nearby were their bags, their supplies, even his sword and shield. Link just took a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, and started his watch over Sidon. For hours he sat by his side, until he started to move in his sleep, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like his name and then finally, opened his eyes. 

 

_ Hi,  _ Link signed, and Sidon smiled. 

 

“Hello, my sweet silver pearl,” Sidon whispered. “I dreamed of you.” 

 

Despite himself, he had to smile. The relief he felt was a physical sensation now, a weight off his shoulders - and his chest. 

 

_ Good? _

 

“Dreams of you are always good. Oh I missed you terribly, even if it was just a little while.” 

 

_ Me too,  _ he signed, and took a deep breath.  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  _

 

He motioned pushing something away. He was sorry for pushing him away, but Sidon shook his head. 

 

“You needed time, I understand.” 

 

He crossed his fingers, making almost a triangle shape with his hands.  _ But… _ then pointed towards his wound. 

 

He tried to remember the sign, slowly put his flat hand, palm down in front of his chest, made a fist with the other, tumb up, and pulled it towards himself.  _ My fault.  _

 

“Why would you think that? Is that why you… you hurt yourself, taking off your bandages?,” Sidon asked. “I didn’t see that thing coming, you couldn’t have prevented that. You saved me, that’s all that matters. I should be thanking you.” 

 

Link shook his head again, and looked down. No matter what he said, he knew that he was responsible, he could have been there to protect him. Very slowly he reached out to take Sidon’s hand, squeezed it for a moment. Then he stood to take the Master Sword, pulled it out of its sheath. It was glowing again, but he didn’t quite understand why. How could he explain this?

 

He pointed to the sword, and shook his head. 

 

“I… I don’t understand, I’m so sorry my sweet.” 

 

Link thought for a moment, then grasped the sword, made a pulsing motion with his hand, then slowly let it fade. 

 

“It stopped doing this? Glowing?” 

 

He nodded then, and then proceeded to point at himself. 

 

_ Not good,  _ he signed. 

 

“You think the sword stopped glowing because you’re not good enough,” Sidon said, not asking. He still knew so well how to understand him. “Link, that’s stupid.” 

 

“Buh?” He stared at Sidon, blinking a few times. Stupid? 

 

“The sword chose you for a reason,” he continued. “You are worthy, Link. I know you blame yourself for this.”

 

He gestured at his wound before he continued. 

 

“But that’s not your fault. And if the sword stopped glowing, stopped connecting with you for a while, perhaps it was because you doubt yourself. You shouldn’t, my sweet. You are capable, you are so brave, and so wonderful. And I will be here to remind you of it for as long as you want me around.” 

 

Link pressed his lips into a thin line. Brave? He? He only did what he had to… 

 

“Please believe me,” Sidon said, reaching to squeeze his hand. “I mean every word that I say. I do. I really do. Oh no-” 

 

“Hm?” Link tilted his head questioningly, Sidon almost looked panicked. 

 

“I er- I remember what I… I said about the… the jewelry.” Suddenly Sidon was flushing a deep crimson, and Link had to smile. 

 

He stood, leaning in to kiss Sidon’s forehead, then straightened himself. 

 

_ Yes,  _ he simply signed. 

 

“Oh!” Sidon started to sit up, but Link was fast enough to press him back down. They were both hurting, and while he was healing quicker Link was sure he shouldn’t be doing anything like that yet. “Are you serious?” 

 

He nodded then, slowly. 

 

_ You want me?  _

 

“Yes, yes I do!” 

 

So he nodded again. Then that was all that Link needed, despite his doubts, his worries about being worthy. Despite all that he still wanted to be with Sidon, forever. He wanted to protect him, and love him. 

 

“Oh you make me so happy, my sweet silver pearl,” Sidon said, and Link knew that if he could, he would jump up in joy. “I apologise, I should have told you sooner what all those gifts meant, but then you were wearing them and looked like  _ that  _ and said those wonderful words, that was all I needed. You are all I need, Link. Oh but there is… there is one more thing. In my bag.” 

 

He started rummaging through it, guided by Sidon, and eventually pulled out a small silk bag, from which a necklace tumbled into his hands. It was a deep blue stone, elegant silver wires wrapped around it to attach it to the silver band that he’d be able to put around his neck. 

 

“This… This would make it official. Link, please.. Can you help me sit up?” 

 

Link frowned at first, but this was so important to Sidon, he would let him sit for just a little bit. Together they managed to let him sit up without too much pain, but Sidon didn’t stop there. Instead let himself slide off the bed, to kneel in front of him. Of course he was still taller than Link standing, but he was too overwhelmed by the gesture to care. Sidon took his hands that were still holding onto the necklace. 

 

“My darling, will you marry me?” 

 

They had already agreed, and yet Link was tearing up again. 

 

_ Yes,  _ he signed over and over again, happy this time, without the dread of fearing that his beloved would die at any moment. 

 

Then Sidon guided the necklace over his head, and it settled against him perfectly. For a moment Link closed his eyes, and let himself imagine a future where they would actually get married, where Ganon was defeated and both of them lived to see it. He was hoping again, that this would come true one day, that together they could make it. But he did not tell Sidon that deep down he was not convinced it would happen. 

 

All of this though, the engagement, was perfect. For a while it could be perfect, even if they were both bruised and broken. 

 

He felt Sidon cup his cheeks, felt his lips on his own and let himself be consumed by that breathtaking kiss. They both had to giggle into the kiss, but then Link insisted his fiancé would lie down again. He sat by his side then, hands resting on his chest. He watched as Sidon reached to trace the scars on his shoulder, the ones he had left with his teeth. 

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

_ Why?  _

 

“I didn’t explain it well enough, I should have… I was too lost in the moment, I should have stopped.” 

 

Link joined Sidon’s hand, tracing the scars. 

 

_ I like it.  _

 

“It’s more than a scar, Link,” Sidon explained. “It’s… a mark. A mark of our bond, one I should have explained properly to you after… after I asked for your hand.” 

 

He didn’t know the word, so he used both hands, hooked his fingers into each other and tilted his head in question. 

 

“Yes, a bond,” he said again. “We mated. And that is a bond for life, that’s why I should have explained it, I’m so sorry. I can already feel it growing, I can sense your presence, and I’m starting to sense how you feel…” 

 

“Ooohh…” He thought about that idea for a while, closed his eyes to figure out if he could feel what Sidon felt. There was something there, but it had always been like this, hadn’t it? Or was it really just since that night in Gerudo Town? He couldn’t really tell at that moment, but this feeling, whatever it was, was comforting. Sidon was comforting. 

 

_ I like it,  _ he signed, and smiled. 

 

“Oh Link, that’s sweet, but I still acted irresponsibly.” 

 

He shook his head again. What did any of that matter? He had his own faults too, faults that were much worse. Maybe Sidon should have explained it sooner, sure, but it all worked out in the end. Link loved him, and would for however long they had together in this place.

 

_ I love you. Sleep now.  _

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Sidon was exhausted, he could tell. Getting up hadn’t been the best idea, so Link now made sure that he was getting the rest that he needed. When he was sure that Sidon was asleep, Link reached for the simple tunic from his pack, and put it on. Without anything under it, the cut on his left arm, the lightning-like scars on his right hand were still visible, but at least the wounds on his chest were covered for now. He stepped outside of the hut, welcoming the fresh air and the wind that played with his hair. 

 

He leaned against one of the hut’s beams, looking out across the large divide between Rito Village and the land that lay beyond. Up there, circling, he could see the Divine Beast. This place wasn’t safe either. He wondered what this thing was doing to the people here, how they could even afford to take care of strangers when they had their own troubles. But the people of Hyrule… they were good. They were worthy of being saved. 

 

Holding up his hand, he stared at it. Maybe he could become worthy of saving them. If he sacrificed enough, perhaps he could become the man that he had to be. 

 

Briefly he glanced to the right, where Sidon was just behind that curtain, and prayed that whatever he had to sacrifice belonged to him and only him. No one around him would get hurt again. Never again. 

 

Slowly he pressed a finger to his lips, gently let it move away from them, and spread his fingers. 

 

_ Promise.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I have a [tumblr!](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com)  
> And I also write some original stuff in a fantasy/medieval world, you can find it [here](http://darknessandtentacles.tumblr.com/tagged/fic)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
